Jack of All Trades
by Suledin
Summary: Aquila is a very capable, but awkward woman, which is exactly why her nickname happens to be Jack - Jack of All Trades for her variety of deadly skills. After delivering the news to Jarl Balgruuf, discovering her ability to devour dragon souls and becoming Thane, she wishes to join The Companions from her childhood tales. Follow Aquila's many adventures with the twins of Jorrvaskr!
1. Underestimation Killed The Dog

**Jack of All Trades**

_Author's Note: Hi there! I just had the inspiration to write this after playing some Skyrim yesterday, and I really do want to try to write more __fan fiction, so please read this and let me know what you think! I'd like to know if anybody thinks it's even interesting. This story could really go many different ways, and I'd like for an audience to help decide that!_

* * *

**Chapter I:** Underestimation Killed The Dog

_**(Vilkas' POV)**_

'_You've got to be kidding me,'_ I thought to myself, dumbstruck, as I watched Kodlak earnestly listen and look upon the robed figure whom wished to join our fierce family.

"You're seriously not considering accepting her?" I sneered at Kodlak, glancing at the figure in distaste. From the corners of my eyesight I saw a frown form on what little we could see from her face, and a slight twinge of guilt shoot through me, but dissipated near-instantly.

"We should gauge ones potential by battle, not appearance." Kodlak scorned me mildly, and I grimaced.

'_Such noble thoughts will be why you will end up with a dagger in your back one day, old man.' _

"How are do you fare in battle, dear?" Kodlak turned to her with a gentle expression adorning his battle-worn face.

I was startled by the calm voice that escaped the hooded figure, "I dare say that I can handle myself properly in a fight — The thing I lack is experience, Sir."

Kodlak nodded his head, considering her words with a gentle smile, then turned towards me, "Vilkas, I want you to see if she is up to our standards." Kodlak's tone clearly told me not to argue anymore, and I decided to humor him. Things was easier that way, I suppose, but I would still be wary of this newcomer.

I slowly rises from the chair and attempted to look the figure in the eyes, to no avail, "Follow me — I'll see if you have what it takes."

I didn't turn to see if she was following my lead, but I heard our Harbinger wish her luck in such a hopeful manner that I couldn't help shaking my head.

"Silly old mutt."

* * *

"Brawl or spar?" I asked the hooded figure in a bored tone once we reached the training ground in the back of Jorrvaskr; The near-by tables was filled with those eating dinner. They were probably eating dinner outside because it's a nice night, not that he minded, just an audience while he taught this mutt a lesson. Perhaps if she was too embarrassed by her failure she wouldn't return for a second try.

'_Ugh, it's dark out, I won't be able to clearly make out the look of disappointment on her face when I'm through with her.'_

When no answer came I turned around to find the woman with her hood pulled back and putting on fur bracers. "Speak up," I barked in a demanding tone. Her eyes immediately darted up and her eyebrows pulled together, "Oh, I — Uh, excuse me" She turned her eyes back to the bracers and continued in a tone nearing a whisper, "My throat is a little soar, so I haven't been able to speak normally for the past couple days."

I didn't reply, just began taking off my iron bracers — I might not like newcomers, but that doesn't mean I want to permanently scar them. When I finished, I glanced up to find her ready, waiting — I nodded once, to let her know we'd start right then. I didn't feel the need to hold back, — even if she was a woman, if she wanted to join the companions she deserved the respect of an equally-fought fight.

I decided to make the first move, so I edged towards her, feigning attack; She didn't take the bait, instead she side-stepped and in a smooth motion, brought her left foot up to connect with my chest in a kick, surprising me momentarily, but I was too stable to stumble, I grabbed her ankle with my right hand lowly, right before she had time to bring it back down.

'_I can fight that way too, mutt.' _

I couldn't stop the grin that fought its way on my mouth, but it was immediately erased by the lithe figure twisting mid-air to bring right foot up, using my grip on her ankle to her advantage — I shouldn't of had my attention wandering, but I couldn't help admiring how graceful she looked in the moonlight, and I could make out her features in the light; Black hair haphazardly framing her face, moving with her graceful movements; Golden eyes adorned her elegant face, which was twisted in sutch a way to make her appear even more other-worldly, her eyes were narrowed in determination, and her slight mouth twisted in a wide smile.

'_Wow, she's enjoying this as much as I am.'_

I was too lost in admiration to realize I had been pushed to the ground by her forceful kick. When I came to myself — mouth hanging agape, light eyes wide — I noticed she had stuck her hand out in a polite manner to help me up, and suddenly agitation struck through me, _'This fresh mutt just put me on my arse — in front of my comrades to boot.' _I had been tempted to take that hand and pull her down, to go for another round at my advantage, just to teach the brat a lesson, but Aela bound down the steps with a wide grin on her face, spouting nonsense to the mysterious woman in congratulations. I decided to take the easy route and just accept the hand to pull me up, she had surprisingly gentle grip, but there was brute strength behind that facade that hauled me up from my feet.

I had enough pride to murmur congratulations, dust myself off, and go re-equip my bracers. After I finished with my bracers, I noticed the noise had calmed down and felt a prodding presence behind me, so I turned around and there stood the woman who had just handed my arse to me on a silver platter, much to my chagrin — She had returned her hood to its original place and that ticked me off, I would've preferred that she was bragging, not acting like nothing had happened seemingly out of consideration for my hurt pride. I could feel excitement radiating off of her steadily and wondered why.

"What is it, woman?" Not bothering to conceal my annoyance, I cringed inwardly at my harsh tone.

She looked down and nervously asked, "D-Does this mean I have passed the test?"

I could practically feel my annoyance burst through the roof that was my skull. _'You just put my on my arse and you want me to admit defeat to your face? Ohohoho you're a brave one~' _

Before I had time to tell this girl where to go and how to get there my loud exuberant brother, Farkas, strode towards us. "Well, well, if it isn't the lady that taught my brother that appearances are deceiving!" He snickered and pounded patted the girl on her back, "Was there something you needed from this _little_ guy, hmm?"

"I just wanted to see if there was any more requirements to join…" She calmly said, surprisingly looking Farkas directly in the eye — probably from bewilderment.

'_Oh,'_ I thought to myself, realizing she didn't mean any offense.

"Well since the first challenge was so _easy_ for you how 'bout we give her another, brother?" Farkas grinned in my direction, and I nodded, not really caring.

What was akin to excitement coursed through the girl's golden eyes, "What is next?"

"You introduce yourself to Eorlund before he leaves for the night and have him sharpen our blades, then meet us at The Bannered Mare — Sound good?"

The excitement in her eyes dimmed slightly, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Ok, good!" Farkas grinned and pushed our sheathed blades into her grip, "Here is our blades; Eorlund's forge is just up that walkway," he pointed behind her, "and I'm sure you know where the Mare is by now, so don't get lost on the way!"

"Tch," I frowned, "don't touch my stuff, Farkas."

"C'mon, brother." I followed his lead with a slower pace, dreading the direction this night was going.

"We have to get up early, Farkas, so keep that in mind when you're throwing back the pints." I cautioned my brother knowing he'd ignore my warning.

"Sleep is for the Daedra and the dead, brother." Farkas' broad smile beguiled a grin of my own out of hiding _"Live a little!"_

* * *

_Author's End Note: Thank you very much for reading this! Feel free to correct **any** mistakes, or if something doesn't make sense, I will try to simplify it._


	2. Unprofessional Behavior

_**Chapter II: **Unprofessional Behavior_

_**(Dragonborn's POV)**_

I awkwardly stumble my way to the center of Whiterun, where, according to a passing resident, The Bannered Mare stood, tripping over various rocks, but steadying myself from the verge of falling face-first.

"Damn this spell," I grunt, irked. _'Why of all times was my Night-Eye spell malfunctioning, and Divines, do I need new shoes.'_

I still wore the thinning leather boots I snatched shamelessly off of a fallen Imperial female solider at Helgen whom looked about my size — They were somewhat on the large side, but beggars cannot be choosers, I figured.

When I fought Vilkas it was already rather dark, but the moonlight helped me see him clearly, thankfully. It seemed in the short time between seeing them off to the Mare, and to sharpen their blades, the clouds decided to hide the dynamic moon from my keen sight.

The moonlight always had a bizarre effect on me, I'm not certain how come, though. I put it off as mere admiration, because I adored the beautiful illumination that shone from the helpful god in the sky, my thoughts turned to the unwelcoming Twin of Jorrvaskr, Vilkas; Sharp-witted and cautious, with eyes that confused me, but they followed my movements carefully.

'_He seems to despise me,'_ I mused, _'I can't blame him for being wary, but how do they expect to get new members if the "welcoming-committee" is full of frowns and suspicion? Where's the sweet-rolls and swords?'_

I shook my head, deciding to not worry myself with whether he despised me or not, I was determined to find myself a place at Jorrvaskr, even if Mr. Gloom was out for my sweet-roll collection, and found my way towards the entrance of The Bannered Mare.

When I entered the noisy inn, some noise ceased as curious eyes lightly stared, not so much as to be rude, but they quickly returned to their conversations, deciding that I wasn't interesting enough to hold their gazes' any longer. Satisfied that nobody decided to test my patience in a drunken stupor, I sat down in the unoccupied chair arranged at the table the twins were seated at.

"I see you finally made it here," Vilkas nearly growled from across the table, "We, I mean — He was ready to go searching for you."

"Did Eorlund hold you up?" Farkas asked with a mildly concerned expression while hilariously ignoring his grouchy brother.

"Uhh, I'm sorry for making you wait," I frowned lightly and decided that searching for an intricate pattern in the table-top would be more productive than looking that _Daedra_ in the eye, "Eorlund had a favor to ask of me… and I might've gotten lost on my way around the town."

"Isn't it a little dangerous for an _adventurer-to-be_ to get so easily lost?" Vilkas quipped shortly, taking a sip from his drink that sat, abandoned on the table.

"You'll get adjusted soon, err?" Farkas attempted to smooth over his brother's spreading annoyance, for whose sake, I don't know.

"You may call me Aquila." I let down my dark hood and slouched a little, waving the barmaid over, "One of whatever they're having, please," I asked, motioning towards the twins. The young barmaid nodded and hurried away to fill my request.

"Where are you from, Aquila?" Vilkas inquired after taking a sip of his ale.

"Bruma, Cyrodiil — Well, I was born there, but I happened to grow up in Riften after my parents split. My Mother is a Nord and my Father a Breton."

"Riften isn't the best Skyrim can offer, so enjoy this fine city." Vilkas' mouth turned up into — was it really? — a light smile.

'_Seems this one takes pride in his town. Heh.'_

"Well, to be honest, I can't really remember my days spent in Riften…" I ran a cold hand through my hair, annoyed it had completely fallen out of the bun it had been perfectly set into just this morning; When I caught sight of Farkas' inquisitive stare I smiled and decided to tell a short tale, "You see, my Father was a man of questionable sanity, but he had money — Earned doing Divines-know-what.

"He adored experimentation of any kind; Human, beast, Daedra — _especially_ Daedra." My beverage arrived, thanking the barmaid, I took a sip from my drink, "Divines know who he worked for… Sheogorath for all I know, but one day — I remember only this vividly, the rest is akin to a dream — he had promised to take me down by the river to catch some mud-crabs — even promised to let me keep one as a pet! Oh, that old fool… Instead he led me towards an alter not far from that very river, and he decided that I was just another experiment," I snorted unattractively, "and I don't remember a single thing after that moment. I came to just a fortnight ago, in a wagon heading… well, heading in this direction — with a set of deadly skills that feel like second nature, reflex even, to me."

I almost wanted to laugh at the expressions the twins bore on their faces, but entertained my mouth with my ever-dwindling drink instead. Vilkas recovered first, having enough humanity decency to shake his head and momentarily get over his apparent dislike of me and muttered, "I'm sorry to hear that happened to you… Aquila."

Farkas took just mere seconds longer than his brother, but when he changed his grim expression back to his usual, cheerful one, he patted my back rather roughly, — I think a sign of his sympathy, perhaps — then grabbed his drink and threw it back.

"Well, The Companions are just one big family, and you can be apart of that," He grinned, "_but first_ you have to make it in."

In that moment, I took his words to heart, and decided to act upon a gut feeling, and couldn't stop the smile that spread its' way across my mouth, "Thank you, I really do feel relived to hear that it is possible to find… a family."

The twins had seemingly been frozen, and my smile morphed into a confused expression, "What's wrong?"

Before either had the chance to answer, a seemingly intoxicated guard had stumbled over to me, and put his hand surprisingly lightly on my shoulder, his other hand pointing rather close to my face. "You're that woman from earlier," He staggered a bit, but caught himself, his eyes filled very clear admiration, then he waved at his group of friends "Men! This is her! _The Dragonborn!_"

The chill that ran through my body wasn't subsiding, and I felt anger towards the man for revealing my secret to the twins, but I somehow managed not to stuff his mouth with my fist. I hadn't wanted The Companions to learn that I was the Dragonborn, because I knew it'd earn me an easier spot in their guild, not like they're easily influenced, it'd just be a natural thing to honor a legendary, if not mythical figure, but I wanted to earn my spot fairly, like all of the other members had.

Before anything could be said about my Dragon-blood Aela barged through the Inn's door, shouting something I couldn't make out clearly over the noise, and I hoped the twins just put off the man's words as a drunken man's imagination running wild.

'_Divines help me.'_

I immediately stood up, knocking the man's hand off of my shoulder with my rushed motions, and strode over to Aela. "What's wrong?"

"Is it true?" Aela looked relieved that she had apparently found whom or what she was looking for, which was apparently me, "That you're the Dragonborn?"

I felt some apprehension, but quickly realized that I couldn't skirt around the question; The twins gathered around us and we formed a circle. "Aye… it is the truth."

Farkas' mouth popped open in an audible 'O', and Aela covered her face with her battle-marked hand in distress, "Oh Divines… We treated the _Dragonborn _like a common rookie."

"That's exactly why she didn't tell us, Aela," Vilkas spoke up, to my surprise, and paused to look at me, "because of that sort of reaction. She wanted a fair chance like everybody else, I wager."

Aela's expression changed from distressed to one of relief as I nodded at Vilkas, she eyed me curiously, "Well, that makes sense… but that also means you'll be the one taking responsibility for not telling, so buy me a drink and I'll help you out with ol' Kodlak, eh?"

"If you really think you can help, I gu-" Vilkas interrupted me suddenly, his expression one of amusement, "Now, now, Aela, both you and I know that isn't fair," He grinned mischievously, "it was your turn to investigate the runts' background this week, and you just so happened to skip over a _very_, very important one, hmm?"

Farkas and I kept looking back-and-fourth between the two Companions, our heads shaking as if we were watching a game of Seize The Sweet-Roll.

"C'mon, look at her!" Aela argued pitifully, "She looks like she is fresh out of The College of Winterhold — I can smell the inexperience on her."

The group stopped to study me shortly, much to my embarrassment,_ 'Do I really look that amateurish? Perhaps it has something to do with my memory loss.' _

I couldn't help the flush that flew to my ears when the twins nodded in agreement with Aela's statement.

Vilkas rolled his eyes, clicked his tongue and shortly added, "Still doesn't excuse the _inefficient _behavior of your work."

I muffled a laugh, biting my cheek; Farkas leaned near me and lightly said, "Don't worry, _Dragonborn_," as he uttered my title, a glint of excitement filled his eyes in the same manor of a child who's being told a legend would, "just because you have special blood doesn't mean you won't fit in with us — _Haha!_ Actually means you have more in common with us than ya' think."

I tilted my head slightly, wondering what he meant by the last part, but I decided it didn't really matter at the moment; I was far too happy at their acceptance of the Dragon-blood running through my veins, and it looked like they wouldn't treat me very differently than they would a regular new-recruit, either.

"Anyhow, you two need to stop filling your flapping jaws," Aela chirped towards me and Farkas, "you two have a job to do quite early tomorrow, so you'd best not have a hangover if you wish to participate in the welcoming ceremony."

Farkas groaned at Aela's announcement and glared playfully at me, "You better make it up to me in drinks, _kis harcos*_."

"What is this job you mentioned?" I inquired curiously after laughing at Farkas, promising to repay his efforts, mildly excited to hear of a mission.

"Just a simple cave that needs clearing, according to Skjor at least; We already had Vilkas test your strength, which you _aced,_" She didn't even bother to acknowledgethe very sharp, _angry_ daggers Vilkas was glaring into her, "so now it's time for Farkas to judge your worthiness, _O' Dragonborn_."

Our group spent the rest of the night at The Bannered Mare — laughing, exchanging tales of woe and wonder (my aloofness on that subject was noticed by Vilkas, but I had my reasons) and discussing war-type ethics. You know… The _'I prefer to smash my enemies head in with a war hammer'_ then there's the _'I think an arrow through the heart is quicker'_, but let's not forget the _'Roasting them alive confirms that they won't be miraculously getting back up again to stab you in the back'_ that kind of normal conversation one warrior exchanges with another.

"Ahh, to have a normal family is all I want," I breathed out quietly as I settle into the better-than-the-ground bed I had rented from the Inn owner for a reasonably cheap price.

'_I am going to ace this test, you watch me!'_ I thought, determined, right before sleep overtook me and lulled me to slumber.

* * *

Author's Note:

*_kis harcos = '_little warrior' in Hungarian… According to google translate, that is.

I'd like to make this humorous, but my serious tones can't help escaping me into my writing… I could try blending both serious and humor, I'm not too sure it'll turn out smoothly, but I will try my best. I hope somebody is enjoying this in some sort of way, and I'd really appreciate feedback! Tell me anything; Ughhh this sucks, stop your stupid writing (_HAHA FOOL!_ i'll just keep writing but you'll momentarily make me feel stupid so you can obtain that sense of satisfaction ya sick freak); Ohhhh give me more sweet rolls please! Please make the pairing Sweet Roll x Aquila ;D (Sure. I'll write a crack-fic just for you, M'lord.)


	3. Between The Lines

_**Author's Notes:**_I'd like to thank reviewers _lady73,_ (guests) _Manu _and _Lydia_ for their reviews; You have no idea how much the feedback fueled my writing power (over 9000. heh.)

I'd also like to thank everybody who favorited and/or followed, it's very appreciated!

* * *

_**Chapter III: **Between The Lines_

_**(Farkas' POV)**_

I had woken up with slightly drowsy, but I didn't regret how much I had to drink — Well, maybe just a _little_ because whatever in Hircine's name Aela was doing in her room shot straight through me, and an immediate groan had escaped my mouth upon awakening.

"What're you doing in there, woman?" I barked loudly, annoyed, "Did Skjor _finally_ reject ya?"

When the noise didn't quiet down — In fact, it had seemed to get louder — I knew that my decision was poorly made, and there could possibly be impending doom dealt from the hands of an angry carrot-head; I froze upon instinct, which was the result of what I had learned (the hard way) that with furious woman the best choice of action was to be still and nod — akin to how one would naturally react in the face of a dragon.

When my I didn't feel my head being separated from my body, I cautiously opened my eyes, sighing when the noise ceased from outside my room. Suddenly remembering my duty for today, I shot up and nearly threw my well-worn armor on, ready to get the trip to Dustman's Cairn with Aquila.

I opened my door to a curious sight; Aela, squealing and hiding from a very perturbed Vilkas behind Skjor, whom appeared to be as confused as I was.

"Aela, just let me see it!" Vilkas demanded in a deceiving calm tone, "This could _endanger_ the Family."

"What's going on here?" I strode up to the group, trying to assess the situation before it escalated into something unpleasant for the local healer.

"Vilkas wants the locket Aquila asked me about last night." Aela looked both amused and mildly offended, clearly not offended enough to cave his skull in, thankfully.

Vilkas threw up his hands in exasperation, then taking a sweet tone he asked, "Would you kindly repeat what is engraved in the locket, Aela?"

Aela pulled something from a hidden pouch, I presumed, and produced a small, shining silver locket — and upon closer inspection one could see a curiously rough engraving on the lid; It was a triangle with a circle in the empty stomach of the triangle.

"That's not too charming a symbol for a lady, eh?" I harmlessly commented, but Vilkas had noted my words, giving the engraving on the lid a once over, "Looks like one of those thief sign language symbols… What was it called again?"

"Shadowmarks," Skjor responded, surprising me, I had almost forgotten that he still stood there, seemingly waiting for Aela to relieve him of his "duty" and perhaps to thank him.

'_Good luck with getting gratitude, Skjor,' _I thought sympathetically.

"Do you know much about them?" Aela asked Skjor, suddenly excited that they might have found a clue, "Enough to identify what this one means, perhaps?"

Skjor took the locket from Aela's open hand, and had barely brought it close to his face before he coughed out the answer, "Safe."

"Safe, hmm?" Aela took the locket back and began visibly pondering, her mouth scrunched up in an manor that would've been funny if the situation was different.

"What did Aquila want you to do with it, anyhow?" I asked, curious as to how Aela could help one with jewelry…

"Well," Her scrunched up mouth now morphed into a guilty smile, "That's the thing; You see, I was a little busy watching you preform your lovely rendition of _The Dragonborn Comes _for the whole Inn, I didn't exactly catch what she said."

"Oh I don't blame you for being distracted then," I began laughing, remembering Vilkas' horrified expression when I slammed my drink down, grabbed Mikael's lute, then strummed and sung my way to a victorious cheer from the Inn-goers, including Aquila.

"Just open the locket, you fools," Vilkas growled, clearly done with our jesting.

Aela rolled her eyes while she popped the lid open to reveal words engraved, professionally this time, it appeared; _'I hope for this to be a good-luck charm, to keep you safe in your most dangerous pursuits, lass. — Brynjolf'_

A sound barely intelligible came from my brother, as he studied the text closer, "See here, _Brynjolf_," Vilkas peeked his head back up to signal me to inspect closely too, "Doesn't that sound familiar, Brother?"

I thought back — The name did sound familiar, but I couldn't put a face or subject to the name, _'Names never were a strong suit of mine, anyhow.'_

"Think about those jobs we had in Riften recently," Vilkas' face took a grim expression, "I've heard that name mentioned by our clients, _negatively_."

Opening my mouth to pour out a reasonable excuse not to jump to conclusions and perhaps not harass Aquila on sight, but before I could say anything my brother raised a hand to silence me, I complied, wanting to hear him, "I know what you're going to say, but don't worry, I'm not going to call the guards on Aquila. Who in their right mind would imprison the Dragonborn?

"No… Her visit may be to infiltrate The Companions, but a spy would never carry something like this on their person, let alone ask a member of the Companions — er, something about it." He paused, visibly calming down, "I am going to assume that she didn't know about this name, and we will ask her about it. She did say she was from Riften, after all, but if she seems in any way suspicious today, she's in hot water, got that?"

I almost flushed, knowing that Vilkas had figured out my already hopeful opinion of the Dragonborn, with her sad story, which could possibly be a lie, _'Damn his intuition.'_

I didn't even have to consider Vilkas' words to be unreasonable, per usual, because I knew that behind that cold exterior he was a fair and compassionate person — I was the twin blessed with the natural good looks and charm, bless my brother's soul, poor sod, having to compete with me.

"We should discuss this with her later tonight," Aela suggested, "if she is really trying to infiltrate us she won't try anything with you, Farkas."

Nodding my head, I passed my sibling and fellow Companions to exit Jorrvaskr, heading towards The Bannered Mare to pick up the newly suspicious Dragonborn, whom had just arrived on every Companion's to-be-wary-of list… except mine, that is.

I chose to believe in the Dragonborn in the moment I seen her smile when I had told her that she could find a new family in the Companions because what I saw there wasn't false, it was genuine happiness that had taken over the sort-of confusion that seemed to linger in her gold eyes.

Upon entering the Inn I immediately spotted her; she had been occupying one of the tables with her back turned towards me while eating an unhealthy breakfast, it seemed. She hadn't noticed me and continued to munch on her meal, so I decided to sneak up on the currently occupied woman.

In retrospect, this _probably_ wasn't the brightest of ideas… but then again, I wasn't the twin known for them.

I slowly scooted closer, almost willing my heavy armor to be quiet, just for once; When I had my hands just above her shoulders I suddenly brought them down with a shout, which produced a high pitched yell from her, and sent her breakfast item to go flying in the air. Whilst laughing I caught the item before it went to waste on the ground and returned it to its place on her plate, now grinning, "Since when was sweet-rolls considered a hearty breakfast?"

"You were about two seconds away from being shouted straight through that door, I have you to know!" Her expression was priceless; Eyes bewildered, mouth agape and eyebrows edging dangerously close to her dark hairline. When she had calmed down enough to start laughing, she had taken an amusing offended tone, "You say that in such a disapproving tone; As if you _didn't like_ sweet-rolls… That's a Dragonborn registered offense, you know." She shrugged lazily, "Either love them, or you're force fed them in a dark dungeon by an assortment of Argonians impersonating Sheogorath, your choice." She brought her hand up to block her mouth from one side, like she was telling me a secret, "I'd choose the _sweet_ way out, were I you."

"And if I were you I would quit eating so many," I brought up a hand to silence whatever she was about to say, "— Not like they're not _absolutely delicious, _more like, I think you may be on a sweet-high."

She brought the roll up slowly and bit into it with a hilariously rebellious look on her face, for theatrical purposes, I'm sure, _"Dully noted." _

With that sort of attitude set for the day, we headed towards Dustman's Cairn for Aquila's test… full of unsightly chortling.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ Thank you for reading this chapter, I really hope that you perhaps enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know what _you_ think of the story so far by reviewing or whichever way you please! Feel free to correct any mistakes in my grammar, if a sentence doesn't make sense, or if a paragraph doesn't flow well.

_Please continue reading on, and I hope to see you in the next chapter — Suledin._


	4. Furry Surprise & Frustration

**_Chapter Four: _**_Furry Surprise & Frustration_

_(Vilkas' POV)_

'_Why did I let him go off with her?'_ I questioned myself, nearly aloud, _'She could have help waiting for them… They probably wanted to take Farkas captive!'_

"Oh Divines, what have I allowed him to do?" I asked myself — aloud, this time.

I had been sorting through various paperwork that the Companions receive — work requests, an assortment of complaints and recruitment applications; I had taken up helping Kodlak as of late since his eyes weren't what they used to be — not that either of us would actually admit to that aloud, for the sake of his pride, and I didn't blame him. Whilst I was categorizing the paperwork Aela had managed to sneak behind me, and peek over my shoulder at my work; I had been so engrossed in my work that I nearly jumped from my seat when her voice reached my ears, "Farkas is a competent adult and warrior, Vilkas," she scorned, "He knew what he was getting himself into when he left Jorrvaskr; He knew that he could possibly encounter danger from her hands."

"I'm aware that I'm needlessly fretting over Farkas, but one cannot simply forget about the possibly dangerous situation their brother is in and _just do_ paperwork. I can't work with this lingering in the back of my mind, Aela, I can barely retain from running after them." My unusually distressed tone was enough to draw Aela from her joking mood, and her suddenly serious expression relieved me.

'_At least I know she __**can**__ be serious sometimes. heh.' _

"Vilkas, calm down," her worried tone betrayed her calm expression, "Everything will be just fine… We have things to take care of while they're gone and if you're not able to focus, you should just turn and tail them, because in this state you're not of any use to us."

The subject of being useless had stricken a nerve and brought back the distant memories of when I was a young boy, learning my way around the world with my brother, whom I had always felt inferior to because of his tremendous strength, even at that age. When I was protected by him and he ended up injured — although minor, I had always felt horrid and responsible, so I studied the most efficient restorative magic and treatment options to the best of my ability, so I could keep the oaf out of his misery when possible.

When his injury rate declined and my topics of study broadened, I realized that I didn't have to match Farkas in strength — I only had to put the same amount of determination behind what I was best at… Utilizing my intellect; which turned out to aid my brother in battle more than I thought it would; And thus, the fearsome twins were spawned.

Aela had watched me get lost in thought and waited patiently for my usual composed self to surface, she quietly commented, "You're thinking of your childhood, huh?"

Her observation barely stunned me for I had known that Aela had picked up on many of my characteristics over the years, so much I could even dare say that she knew me best, next to Farkas.

"Yes…" I finally huffed, "I can't help worrying, but I also don't want to be a burden."

"Then make your mind up," She smiled widely, "Trust your brother's judgement and wait for their return, or forget your work for the day and chase after them."

She knew very well the game that she was playing when she brought up my trust in Farkas; It did cause a stir, but in the end I decided to return to my work and pray to the Divines for his — no, their — safe return. Aela had most likely already figured out my answer, but she only retreated when I nodded my head and hesitantly pawed at the ever-waiting paperwork on my desk.

I tried my hardest to get something accomplished, so I did, but I couldn't stop my mind wandering occasionally — Even so, it was still a productive day, just stressful and very long.

* * *

_(Aquila's POV)_

"How long do you think this'll take, Farkas?" I asked wide-eyed, while observing the wonderful scenery, which probably wasn't the best idea since we were in the wilderness and many feral dogs and animals had already attacked us, but we had handled them calmly and precisely when they had attacked — Or more like I had taken out my dagger attached to my hip and slit vital spots so as to not ruin the pelt with something like a flame spell, while Farkas stayed back and studied my movements closely.

"You could at least help skin them, you know…" I said somewhat irked that he didn't even care to speed things along, he even seemed to want us to take longer than necessary.

"Nah, this is your quest. I'll only be helping once we get in the cave, and besides, you cut them down and skin them so perfectly… I had taken you for a mage by the robes, not a dagger-user." He replied with unfiltered mirth.

"I… I can do a lot of _different_ things that people have yet to see, it's just instinct at this point."

"How about you tell me something you can't do, Aquila?" He smiled curiously at me as I finished the gory process with the various wolfs whom had attacked us.

He followed me as I tailed my way to the nearby stream and washed my hands and face in the hopefully-clean water, and said with my back turned to him, "For one, I can't communicate well."

When he laughed I immediately turned around, bewildered by his amusement, "What's so funny?"

When his laugher escalated even further, my eyebrows shot up my forehead, he put his hands up, catching his breath, "You act like I hadn't already noticed that. So rude. I'm not that dense, ya' know."

A small grin crossed my mouth as I returned to the drying pelts, "Help roll them up at least, you useless mammoth."

We rolled them up and stuck them in Farkas' pack safely, and I hummed happily at the thought of how many sweet rolls I could get for those pelts as we headed towards the cave.

"I'll let you know one thing ahead of time, alright… but you can't laugh, no matter what." Farkas' had suddenly taken on a serious tone that was unusual for him, I had already figured out.

"What is it? I won't laugh, I promise." I inquired, suddenly worried.

"I'm not very _fond_ of spiders…" I seen a chill run through him, "And I freeze up when I see them, so if there is any there I'm going to need you to take care of them… Alone."

The pure terror coursing through this very large, strong, _manly-man_ at the thought of facing this relatively small and nonthreatening enemy was absolutely hilarious, but a promise is a promise, so I remained composed, bit my cheek and nodded, "Of course, I can handle that alone."

He seemed grateful at the lack of laughter, "Thanks."

And with that short confession we had reached our destination, Dustman's Cairn, which seemed rather lifeless, "Are you sure this is where we were intended to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, looks easy enough," He paused at the entrance and held his arm away from him in a wide display, "Dragon-ladies first."

* * *

We had cleared the cave very easily, between our two forces it was easy work, but it was the cave itself that seemed tricky, with the twists and turns at inopportune places, that could allow one to be easily flanked, but Farkas stuck close to my flank so I wouldn't have my squishy flesh torn since I wasn't decked out in sturdy armor like he was.

We had came to a half-point I assumed, and there was a small room off to the side that was seemed inconspicuous enough, so I rushed ahead slightly, and found the switch on the wall, "Look! I found the switch for the door, Farkas!"

"Don't flip it until we look around for tra-!" He yelled by the entrance, but it was too late for my excited hand, which had already turned the switch.

I turned around with a guilty smile and a giant iron gate came closing down, scaring the life out of me, "Oh Divines… heh, umm, sorry?"

He stood on the other side of the gate with a hilariously annoyed expression, "Any newcomer should know that, _especially_ the Dragon-born, you idiot," He rolled his eyes and laughed, "I'll find the other switch which hopefully exists…"

While he had been rolling his eyes, I had noticed shadows moving in the background and made a signal towards Farkas to turn around, whom missed it completely and continued blabbing on, as to make his point.

"Farkas, turn around." I finally said when I was concerned for his safety.

"They didn't say anything about a woman…" The apparent ringleader of the group spoke, "Just get the rough looking puppy, boys. Heh."

Farkas turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes said enough to fill a book, which had me taken aback, "I want to ask you to not look, but that's not fair to you… So watch closely what I am, Aquila…"

He turned his head upwards, long hair swaying, and stretched his body out, which was noticeably morphing it's form, he tore off parts of armor at random. He seemed in pain, and I wished to help.

When his limbs had grown massive and beast-like I found it hard to tear my eyes away from his form, but my logically-thinking mind screamed out at me to find some way to help Farkas, whatever form he may be in.

"Farkas! Find cover, now!" I bellowed, and he whipped his head around nodded and side-stepped the gate.

"Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted at the group of threateners, which sent the very foolish folk flying in various directions, and while they were still staggered I quickly summoned a flame atronach in front of the gate, "Go get 'em!" I yelled as Farkas' let out a powerful howl that struck me deeply, I watched amazed as he tore into our opponents; His movements were both barbaric as a beast and graceful.

When our opponents were no more and ripped to unidentifiable shreds, Farkas had returned to his normal, human state. He was bare when he morphed back, so I gave him privacy by turning around as he returned his armor to its' previous state, he then found the switch and returned to me, smiling a little when I just stood still, staring, expecting an explanation.

"Well, you're not running, so that's a better reaction than I expected," He grinned, genuinely happy, "I… I know that this calls for an explanation, but I don't have the err — clearance to tell you, so can you just momentarily forget what you see until I talk to Vilkas and the others about what you just witnessed?"

"Of course," I nodded, somewhat pissed, but I wasn't going to let that show, "Sudden flanking wasn't originally planned in the quest, no?" When he nodded I continued, "So we should probably get back to them soon."

'_Wow, Aquila, looks like your childhood dream turned out to be joining a group of werewolves. Smooth.'_

We both took charge and cleared the rest of the cave quickly, with no spiders or problems and exited the cave uninjured — just missing most of Farkas' armor, which tore apart when he transformed, but when he tore some off he managed to recover some along with his tunic, thankfully. I was amazed to find that the ripping armor didn't injure him when he transformed. With little conversation we headed back towards Whiterun to deliver our information.

'_Boy, I bet this'll be a tale and a half.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for this taking so long, I have a very spontaneous schedule, so I never know when I'll get the opportunity to write, but I'll try my best to get the chapters to you sooner. For some reason by the end the chapter, I feel like something is lacking, but that could just be me being paranoid - nonetheless, I'll probably go over it again when I get the chance and detail it further, but that is all I was able to produce at the moment. Sorry._

_Anyhow, thanks again to reviewers __**lady73 **__and guest reviewers __**Manu **__and __**Lydia**__. Also thanks to those who favorited/followed the story! It's very appreciated and it inspires me to write more when I see a positive response. _

_Review if you'd like to, even if it's to point out flaws, it matters not — Leave some words! - Suledin_


End file.
